


Perfection

by Kitsoa



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Gen, and giggles, flock cuddles!!, they're all a bunch of dorks and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsoa/pseuds/Kitsoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an average morning of Flock shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy flock~ a little indulgent of me here but I was going though my writing prompt challenge and the theme was (#47)"Perfection"...and there is nothing more perfect than giggles and cuddles.

It wasn’t long after initial consciousness rose that Eishi groaned theatrically.

“Why are you _on_ me?!”

There was a defiant moan into a mass of blankets. It was a wonder Kamoda didn’t suffocate with his head buried like that. Suddenly a hand uncoiled above the grumbling Eishi, effectively smacking him in the eye enticing a surprised yelp. The proximity made it a challenge, but he could recognize those properly trimmed fingernails in any context.

“Not Sagisawa too…” He craned his neck ever so slightly to take in the lethargic Rei, who met his gaze with a cracked open eye.

“It’s _my_ room.” He sounded more awake than he looked.

“S’it morn’g already…?”

And now Eishi was more awake than ever. He jerked his head to Rei even at the protest of his current position.

 _“Why the heck is Umino sleeping with us?_ ”

The blush was already creeping up his neck especially since the process of squaring the fair-haired boy’s attention, he noticed that the crown of his head was resting upon something entirely too soft to be bedding. He was essentially pinned. Kamoda’s hulking form was locked over his torso like a jenga piece and the quality of the mattress was absorbing his weight in a special kind of pleasure based hell.

“If you got a problem you can get up.” The smartass. He even chuckled at the reflexive squirm. “You _were_ the first to crash…”

“No way.” His voice was still low as not to wake the pillow/girl. Rei, who found purchase in the upper corner of the queen sized bed only made himself more comfortable with a smug smile.

“Last night’s Bird Club meeting _was_ pretty intense. I mean a midair spar with Takayama? You don’t even claim to be a fighter.”

The memory of last night came to mind. Takayama had manage to flare up an indignant competitive streak in Eishi with absolutely no effort on his part which resulted in a very one sided exercise of endurance and acrobatics. A stray comment enticed Kamoda and then Umino into the fray with Sagisawa joining in for giggles. They ended the night positively famished and a raid of Rei’s emergency food stash lead to sleeping pile they found themselves in today.

“That was a bad idea.”

The Bird Club president hummed. “I dunno about that. If it led to this, then I’m not complaining.” He glowed with fondness as he curled his resting head a little deeper into his pillow. Eishi rolled his eyes on reflex.

“Well I’m not one for much physical contact.” As if to prove his point he wiggled with protest under Kamoda.

Rei brightened with a sudden interest. “Well, nor was I.” He propped his head up on his hand looking as much the model as the girls in his class perceived him to be.

“Was?”

“Come on. Don’t tell me you haven’t felt a change… of instinct?” He didn’t seem confident with the word choice, but he made no amendment.

“You think we have an instinct to cuddle?”

Rei threw his head back in defeat. “That’s not what I mean…”

“That’s exactly what you mean.”

“Fine. All I’m saying is that  _this_ \--” He gestured to the pile of bird kids around him. “Is _nice_.”

Eishi narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in consideration. He had many a sleepover with Kamoda, but never sharing a bed, and despite his vocal protest the weight atop him was… satisfying. While he dared not to crane his neck toward Umino, his heart was giving a silent trill at the consistent breathing above him. In his evaluation he noticed the form at his feet-- broad shoulders laying on his side with his back to him. Without much thought, he gave an experimental prod with his foot. This was only to be suddenly seized by his ankle and lurched down as his foot was snagged between the form’s arm and side.

“T-Takayama!” Eishi’s squawked and Rei laughed. The boy released him before turning onto his back to look his victim in the eye, a challenge with Kamoda’s head in the way. “Sorry.”

“No, do that more.” Rei encouraged. “You’re like his weakness. The reaction’s priceless.”

Takayama considered this information with a serious dip in his deep gaze while Eishi stewed with an embarrassed blush.

“Karasuma’s got a weakness?” There was only a brief rustle of bedding when the pinned bird child got a face full of Umino, a proximity shot from her navel to her wide and curious eyes.

Eishi released an inaudible cry as his brain shut down from sudden overheating. He bluescreened before snapping.

_**“How is this ‘nice’!?!?”** _

He jerked his body violently as if seized by a great muscle spasm. Kamoda rolled off his torso onto his springing legs, letting loose a startled cry in his tumble to the ground. Rei lost his delicate balance on the corner sliding off into the crack by his bedside table. Umino defensively threw herself back, but lost any constitution she had in a glamorous backwards somersault… Yet the true victory came when the unprepared Takayama wordlessly flipped to the floor like a sack of flour.

There was a beat.

A disembodied chuckle reverberated from the corner where Rei once dwelled. It morphed into a full blown chortle that spread to Umino’s corner, then to Kamoda who couldn’t resist the contagious hiccups of laughter around him. The air bubbled around him with pure amusement. Eishi’s red cheeks tingled with pressure. Lips sealed, he resisted the urge with all the success of an ambush victim. Overwhelmed, Eishi threw his head back with a resonant and loud bark of laughter.

His flock granted themselves a moment of disbelief in their red faced giggling as they rose to their feet, Eishi had already flipped onto his face to cover his joy, but only succeeded in appearing as though violently sobbing. A conspiratorial glance was exchanged, even with Kamoda who found worse wake-up calls than this. They jumped forward in their hysterical fit, dog-piling the bed’s inhabitant. In the wake of his new (and heavy) prison and his current endorphin high, Eishi actually let out a scream of laughter into the bedding.

“Come on Takayama!” Umino urged between her own fits. Deadpan, the observer climbed onto the bed obediently and laid across the pile, igniting another bought of laughs that fizzled the flock into a tired husk of smiles.

Eishi let out a gasp after twisting himself upward facing.

“You guys… are… crazy…” He said between pants, his extraordinary strength granting him the comfort to endure the weight of four teens. Umino reached over with a free hand to wipe the boy’s smear of laughter tears from his eyes.

“And don’t you just love us?” She offered.

Eishi let out a particularly deep exhale, eyes wide with energy and heart bursting with a heavenly warmth. His answer left his mouth before he could even think.

 _“Absolutely_.”


End file.
